Undercover
by Fenikkusu Koi
Summary: uwaa...? what is it that Shuichi's supposed to do? he's supposed to....GO UNDERCOVER! but for what, exactly? [shuichiXyuki]
1. What!

sigh... i really should be working on one story at a time... oh well. hope you like this one! oh and rara-chan, if you read this, PLEASE review. : ) ok well i guess thats it

disclaimer: i dont own gravitation

"...WHAT did you just say?" Silence filled the room as a boy with pink hair stared at his boss,

K, thinking that nothing worse could happen.

"sigh I SAID, that you have to go undercover at an all girls school, to spy on that male teacher, Hikaru Yamematsu. It is believed that he is molesting certain girls, and has done it in such a way that no one can tell it was him. We suggest you go because you are one of the best here, and I expect you'd be a great candidate for it. Now, Shuichi, don't make me force you to do it."

"But why MEEE?" Shuichi whines. "Why can't one of the girls do it? There's plenty of them. I

still can't understand why IIII have to go on this stupid mission when there are so many girls to

choose from."

"huff BECAUSE Shuichi, there's no way we're putting those poor girls in danger's way. Besides, you're the only guy here that has a frame small enough to pass as a girl. NOW! Let's get back to our paper work. Oh, and you start next week. The school is Seysyun All Girls High School. Enjoy life until then! Heheheh." K leaves smirking and laughing evilly, leaving poor Shuichi to ponder on what was to happen in one week.

"You...you...YOU STUPID HEAD!" And with that, Shuichi starts his own little tirade, as in turning his whole office upside down. "This is horrible! My whole life is gonna be messed up by this stupid job! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! ARGH! WHY ME? WHY ME! Ugh. I need to sit down. I'm never going to hear the end of this. Wonder what Hiro's gonna say..."

After work, Shuichi decides he needs to visit his best friend, who has always helped him through hard times. _Ha! I bet Hiro will know what to do!_ Shuichi walks a little more before reaching his destination. He pushes the door bell, and waits for Hiro to answer the door. Right when the door cracks open, Shuichi forces himself in all the way and pounces Hiro in a death grip hug.

"OH HIRO! IT'S TERRIBLE! THEY'RE MAKING ME-sob-GO UNDERCOVER-sniff- AT AN ALL GIRLS SCHOOL! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO! SURELY YOU CAN GET ME OUT OF THIS! PLEASE! PLEASE HIRO, I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Calm down Shuichi, I can't understand you. Now, breathe and calm down, THEN tell me all that you just said."

Shuichi breathes some and decides that's enough. "Oh, Hiro, its horrible! K, he's making me go Seysyun All Girls High and cross dress! I have to go undercover at an all girls school just so I can spy on that teacher who is believed to be molesting some girls! Why me, Hiro, WHY ME?" Shuichi starts to cry again.

"Well, Shuichi, the way I see it is, they don't want to put any girls in the danger of being raped, so they picked you, the guy who might as well be a girl." With a smirk, Hiro goes into the kitchen to get something to eat. Shuichi follows him.

"Hey! I do NOT look like a girl! I'm a guy and I look like one too!" Shuichi stomps around the kitchen with a scowl on his face, still not believing what his best bud just said.

"Oh yes you do! If I didn't know you, I'd probably think you were a girl. Especially with the way you act sometimes."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I act! I'm perfectly normal, thank you." _I can't believe him! My best friend thinks I should do this stupid job too? Unbelievable!_ "Fine. If you won't help me get out of this, I'm leaving."

"Bye then. Have fun at your new job. _Princess_." Hiro ponders for a second before saying, "I'll be sure to visit you at your school to check out your new uniform. Seysyun, right? Heheh, I'll be sure to visit my best bud."

"I can't believe you! Fine, let me go through with this. Shows how much of a friend YOU are!" With that, Shuichi leaves, stomping all the way home.

Shuichi enters his apartment, and sits down in the kitchen. "Well, that's it for me. My life officially ends next Monday. Nothing I can do I guess. Unless I quit, but that really would be bad, because then I wouldn't have a job, and then I'd starve and die! No, I'll just have to go through with this, sigh." And with that, Shuichi makes himself dinner (A/N: he buys frozen dinners, because I'm not gonna let him burn anything...yet.) and goes to sleep early.

The next morning, Shuichi wakes up late, even though he went to sleep early. "What's wrong with me? I went to sleep earlier than usual! That means I should be waking up EARLIER than usual too! Not later! Agh! No, K is gonna kill me!" (A/N: and you know how K is with guns...)

Shuichi rushes to get ready and leaves his apartment. (He doesn't have a car, but he's close enough to work to walk.) As he was running on his way, he accidentally crashed into somebody and fell on top of them.

"Damn it, brat, get off of me!" A guy with blond hair yells at Shuichi. Shuichi is frightened and jumps off of the guy.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Really! But I'm late for work and I have to hurry, so I wasn't really watching where I was going!"

"Yeah, well, now you're gonna make me late for work, too! Baka!" And with that, the blond guy leaves Shuichi standing there, flustered.

"Oh! Work! I have to hurry!" Shuichi runs super fast to make up for the time that he stopped. He enters his office, and immediately has to dodge some gun shots.

"Where the hell were you? You're late! For that, you better do double the work you usually do! No buts, and I don't care if you have to stay late! You're gonna finish!" K yells at Shuichi, who is still trying to dodge the crazy man's bullets.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Really! I thought I'd be here ealier than usual since I went to sleep early! It isn't my fault! I don't know what happened! And double the work is too much!" Shuichi starts yelling and whining.

"Well, too bad, because you're going to do it. It's your fault for being late. Now! Lets start!" And with that, K leaves Shuichi to start his doubled work.

"-mumble- One of these days I'm gonna give it to him." And with that, Shuichi starts his work, and was very irritated for the rest of the day.

After work, Shuichi decides he's going to go straight home and sleep. While Shuichi was walking down the street, he spotted a really good looking bakery, and decided just going to eat something wouldn't be so bad. When Shuichi got there, he ended up buying about all they had, making him overly hyper, and leaving him with no money left.

"POCKY!" Shuichi states as he chomps down on the little strawberry covered stick. As he was walking, he got to thinking. _Hmm... I wonder what I'm gonna do when I start my new "job". I wonder if there will be any cool teachers there. Nah, they are probably all old and mean. Yay. I get to sit around with a bunch of overly hyperactive teen girls, and a bunch of mean old grouchy teachers. This is gonna be SO fun. Yeah, right. Why doesn't K do it? It isn't fair! It just isn't! Why me? I have the worst luck. Blah._

By now, Shuichi had gotten to his apartment, and pushed himself in to find...

heheheh... thats a really stupid cliffhanger, but oh well. please review!


	2. You're My Partner?

AUTHOR NOTE: DUDE. O.O i am so so so so SO terribly sorry for taking so very very very very very very LONG. i am mad at myself for not updating for SO LONG. please dont kill me! um...well the reason why i havent updated is because of school, and i have been either too busy, or completely forgot, to update. again, sorry. but i will stop rambling on and on about my sorrow and let you read the story.

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Gravitation, or basically anything in this story. if i were to own ANYTHING, it would be the plot and made up names...but im not even sure if THOSE are mine. oh well. -sob-

'thoughts'

"conversation"

ReCap of last chappie:"POCKY!" Shuichi states as he chomps down on the little strawberry covered stick. As he was walking, he got to thinking. _Hmm... I wonder what I'm gonna do when I start my new "job". I wonder if there will be any cool teachers there. Nah, they are probably all old and mean. Yay. I get to sit around with a bunch of overly hyperactive teen girls, and a bunch of mean old grouchy teachers. This is gonna be SO fun. Yeah, right. Why doesn't K do it? It isn't fair! It just isn't! Why me? I have the worst luck. Blah._

By now, Shuichi had gotten to his apartment, and pushed himself in to find...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two:

...a certain black haired man, looking through his stuff.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! I'm gonna call the police!" Shuichi, out of fear, takes his pocky box and throws it at the man.

"Hey! What was that for!" The man states and turns around. It was Tatsuha, one of the men at work, who knew Shuichi better than anyone else there.

"TATSUHA! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! WHAT IF I DIED OUT OF FEAR? DO YOU HAVE NO PITY? Geez. I really thought I was being robbed! Watch what you do from now on!" Shuichi ranted on about how scared he was.

"Geez, man. I didn't know you'd be freaked out by me being here...ANYWAY! What I came here to tell you!...you weren't here so I had to wait...OK! Dude! I get to be your partner! Yay! Imagine how fun it'll be! I'll be the dark mysterious girl who mysteriously knows you who mysteriously clings to you all the time who SEEMS to like you who-" and by this point Shuichi cut him off.

"Woah woah woah! Hold on a minute. YOU'RE my partner? How can this be? They told me I'm the only one that could do it. THOSE LIARS! Nevermind! But yay! I'll have someone I know there so I won't be as nervous around all those girls! When did they tell you that you'll be my partner!" Shuichi was in hyper mode from both the pocky he'd had earlier and the good news. But by now, Tatsuha was spacing out about something else. Most likely...

"Did you see Ryuichi today, Shu-chan? He was so cute! He was wearing those shorts and that tight shirt, and he was holding Kumagura, (AN: is that how you spell it?...I can't remember...XD) and he was just SO CUTE! And..." By now Tatsuha was rumbling incoherent things.

"Yep. How'd I know? Oh well, I'll leave him be for now because I'm hungry! Time to eat dinner!" So Shuichi left Tatsuha to his little love thoughts and went towards his kitchen. He pulled out the microwaveable steak dinner and set it in for five minutes. He then went back to Tatsuha, who was still mumbling incoherent things. "...Tatsuha? I'm making dinner, do you want anything?"

"Oh, no thanks. I already had dinner! Well, I'll be going now, seeing as I've delivered the message and there's nothing else to talk about...I'll see you tomorrow at work probably!" And with that, Tatsuha left Shuichi to eat his frozen dinner by himself, to ponder on what would happen in about a week's time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: you guys, i am so sorry for coming with this short, pathetic excuse for a chapter, but i need to get something out, AND im almost finished with the third chapter, and it should come out very soon. BUG ME TO DEATH UNTIL I DO. PLEASE. i need to be forced to do it, otherwise i will most likely forget. thanks to all who have actually stayed with me this far. it makes me so happy! and if you read this, please just leave a review telling me, truthfully, what you think of it, and how well the story is going. and tell me if i have made any mistakes, please.THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. until next time! hehe!


End file.
